No Ordinary Bella
by DumblesWhore
Summary: Set in New Moon, Edward has and left and who knows what she will stumble upon?


**A/n– Basically there will be no more Mysteries of the Sea as I have reread and I can't even stand to look at it anymore, it disgusts me. Anyway, hopefully this is much better. And also thank you to my beta reader H.M.T.H :D**

_BPOV_

_It was four weeks ago that it happened, when everything changed; when I changed._

I started at the water as it rippled gently across its self, it was beautiful, shimmering. No, not shimmering, I couldn't think of him; but it was already too late, tears had already formed their paths down my cheeks. It hurt a lot, but I couldn't let go.

That was enough. I hastily stood up, hoping that I could get away from the memory that was about to surface from the pool of my mind...

3rdPOV

The night was still young and peaceful as she paced along the beach. She never really did this but she had too many thoughts on her mind. Charlie had been bugging her about not going out, not seeing her friends – that's what Edward had done to her. He had made her empty, hollow – as if he left with her soul.

The sand was soft beneath her feet, which no longer had shoes or socks on them as she wanted to feel the cold. His skin was cold, but not all grainy like the sand. Yet it was still enough to make her remember him. To remember his touch, his smile; the way is hair fell they way it did. No, she had to stop thinking like that, but she couldn't. He had hurt her, he had left her; they all did. She could already feel the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

She sighed, trying to take her mind away from the subject but it never worked. How could he have done this to her? Didn't he love her at all?

She looked up at the sky and she realized that she had been lost in thought for a while as the moon was now quite high in the sky, too high really. Charlie wasn't going to like this – but then again she could always say that she lost track of time while at Jacob's; after all it wasn't a game night so he wouldn't know.

She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. Neither did she notice the hole in the ground that she not so gracefully (not as if she could be graceful when falling anyway) fell down. Landing on the floor with a thud.

That's when she saw it, almost like a ghost like figure, but it was there. Edward, but how? Wasn't Edward and his family meant to be far away by now?

She stretched her arm forwards to reach, but her fingers just went straight from him. Air, that's all it was.

"Go back" his velvet voice floated through her ears, as if he was actually there...

BPOV

I gasped, feeling my heartbeat suddenly increase. Edward, my Edward was in front of me. I'm sure of it...but no! My hand had went straight through him, like a ghost...or a hallucination. I don't remember hitting my head when I fell...

I stood up slowly, carefully holding on to the sand covered wall that was behind me. Where was I? Why was he there?

I gasped again, noticing a flicker through him as he spoke again.

"Bella, go back" he spoke, slightly looking pained as he spoke to me. But I knew he wasn't real, and I knew I had to get out of here – yet the way I came didn't look such a good way, since I couldn't even get out that way – the only way was forward.

I quickly stepped forward, walking straight through him and noticing that he faded.

I took a deep breath and noticed my surroundings, which were mostly covered by sand. I didn't know what it was but there was a pool which was being lit up by the night sky. Not the moon though, the moon wasn't at it's full height...not yet anyway.

I looked around hoping for an exit but I had no look.

"Bella, go back right now." I heard Edward's voice beside me, and as I looked towards him I noticed that he was now clearer. Was he trying to get me away from this pool?

That's when it hit me, the closer I get to whatever Edward would be worried about the clearer and more real like he got. It was the only way, to see him again.

I smirked and jumped into the water, not as graceful as it could have been but it worked. Edward was there in front of me, it was so real I could almost touch him.

My heart ached to lean in but it would have failed...

I smiled briefly, a little bit of my heart was happy, for now. It was almost magical, as if his presence was causing the moon to shine brightly and the pool to bubble excitedly, as if two hearts had joined together.

That's when I noticed the figure disappear and the bubbles continued. It was magical yet terrifying at the same time.

A tail! I swear I saw a tail but it was gone in a second and the moon light had disappeared, but not before I saw an opening out into the sea.

A way out!

I swam under the water, accidently scraping my arm on the side and came up just near the beach. I wasn't that far.

I could feel my heart beating fast, I knew I should get out of here and fast.

I quickly swam as fast as possible to the edge of the beach and I ran to my truck -only tripping once on the way- and drove as fast as my truck let me to my house, before swiftly walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

I couldn't believe it, Edward, I'd come this close to him yet he wasn't real. I let a tear escape my eye before lying down on my bed and trying to get to sleep. It came eventually, but it wasn't soon enough...


End file.
